


Partners in Crime

by spohs461



Series: Partners in Crime [1]
Category: IT, IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Gay, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spohs461/pseuds/spohs461
Summary: Eddie looks down at his bloody hands, "What are we going to do?" Richie looks at him, "The question is "what aren't we going to do?"Fic based on the AU on tiktok by me @h0neybugz
Relationships: Reddie - Relationship
Series: Partners in Crime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721149
Kudos: 2





	1. 1.

1988

The losers have successfully defeated Pennywise. They all sit in field by themselves chatting about what Beverly saw in the dead lights. Each loser taking turns, asking about their future. Bill doodles in his notebook, not really sure what he was drawing. He set his drawing pad down before standing up.

"Swear it." He said before picking up a glass shard from the ground, "S-Swear that once we grow older we won't lose touch."

The other losers got up and the oath began. Bill traveled from loser to loser and cut their hand open with the glass. Each person wincing from the pain. They then got into a circle and held each others blood stained hands. After a few minutes they let go.

"I gotta go." Stan says softly before waving and walking away. Next was Eddie then Mike. One by one they left the field. Each loser saying their individual goodbyes to each other, making plans to meet up again in a week. 

1992

March 7

Today was Richie Tozier's 16th birthday. Richie had forgotten about the fight with Pennywise but he had not forgotten his best friends. He sent all his friends a text to come over. He wanted to create his own birthday party. Richie set up a card game in the living room and he put on a movie. He then walked into the kitchen and got a bag of chips and gummy snacks and brought them in the living room. 

At around 1 pm Richie heard a knock on his door. He got up off the couch and opened the front door.

"R-Rich!" Bill smiled and walked into the house holding a small bag.

"Is that a gift for me?" Richie chuckled a bit and took the bag from Bill. He put the bag next to the couch before hearing the doorbell.

Stan and Eddie walked through the door. Each loser either teamed up and bought a gift together like Stan and Eddie did or they bought their own gift like Bill. 1 pm turned to 2 pm and all the losers got together at Richie's house. They played go fish for a a while before Eddie threw a fit.

"I won!" Eddie cried out. "I won and you guys just don't believe me!" He crossed his arms.

Beverly giggled

"Eddie I played the same game as you," She said "You lost big time!"

"Guys guys," Mike said a bit louder than their argument. "I think Richie won, it is his birthday after all."

They all laughed and cleaned up the mess of cards. Richie put the cards back into the box and put the cards on a shelf. He then sat on the couch as his friends handed him his gifts. He opened Ben's gift first, a record.

"This is the one I wanted! Oh my gosh!" He stared at the package in awe before picking up Mike's gift. Mike handed Richie his gift and then Bill, Bev, Stan, and last but not least Eddie. Richie thew away the wrapping paper. He sat back down on the couch next to Eddie and Beverly. Rich started up some random horror movie he found in his parents movie cabinet.

Almost an hour into the movie, the phone rang. Eddie was sitting next to the table with the phone so he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He spoke into the phone. There was a man on the line talking about the local 7/11 store.

"Eds who is on the phone?" Richie said as a hand got shoved in his face.

"No, I don't know where he is-" Eddie said "I understand.." he sighed "Yes thank you." Eddie hung up the phone and looked Richie dead in the eyes.

"What's going on?" Mike looked at Eddie then Richie.

"I think you guys should leave," Eddie said sternly.

"Eds-" Richie said confused but quickly catches on. "I'm sorry you guys, can I talk to Eddie privately" Richie looked down. The other losers didn't really understand what was going on but respected them anyhow.

After the other losers left Eddie sat back down on the couch. Richie began to open his mouth but Eddie was already ranting.

"Richard! Why the fuck did you rob the 7/11." He raised his voice slightly. "Do you know how much trouble you can get into? You should be lucky I didn't just report you to the police you know-" Richie cut him off and pushed him. Eddie kept his balance but almost fell off the couch.

"What the actual hell is wrong with you!" Eddie said. Richie slightly scooted away from Eddie.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that, I'm just so pissed off." He looked down, "There are a ton of emotions going on right now. Just let me explain Eddie! It will make sense once I explain things!" Eddie took a deep breath and nodded.

"Then explain." He said.

"I don't remember why it started but after the summer of 88' I kinda got a new hobby," he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled a bit, trying to lighten the mood.

"Is the new hobby called "Running from the police?"" Eddie said rolling his eyes

"Something like that," he looked up at Eddie.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Eddie replied

"You know the things the "bad guys" do in movies, like steal fights, and more." He said, his voice kind of scaring Eddie.

"It gives me such an adrenaline rush Eds!" Richie smiled, "Some people ride roller coasters for the rush but I just want to have some good ol' teenage fun." Eddie was shocked, not liking what he heard.

"You like hurting people?" He said, fear in his voice, "You want to steal, do drugs, and beat people?" He teared up.

"Rich-" He choked up. Richie put his hands on Eddie's shoulders. Eddie pushed him away.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Eddie started crying. He was afraid of Richie, he didn't want Richie to get into trouble, or hurt one of the losers. Or worse, get hurt himself.

"Eddie come on," Richie said. He wanted to convince Eddie how much fun he was having.

"I'm not going to hurt you, honest." He held his arms up, pretending he was at gun point.

"I will admit I might of done drugs.." Richie said softly. "But just cocaine and weed! Promise!"

Eddie wiped his tears, not feeling any better about the situation.

"And trust me, hurting someone you don't like is a ton of fun." Richie said "Come on, try it on me!" he said, boldly.

"What? I'm not going to hurt you," Eddie sniffled and soon enough stopped crying.

"Just punch me in the face, you won't hurt me." Richie took off his glasses and set them to the side, "Honest." Eddie closed his eyes tight.

"No! No! No!" He screamed. "I can't hurt you, you are my best friend."

Richie held Eddies hand and made him punch Richie lightly.

"Just do that but harder!" He said, "I believe in you, come on!"

Eddie pulled his arm back and looked at his fist. He had so many emotions going on, he didn't want to hurt Richie but he said it wouldn't hurt.

Richie rambled on about how Eddie should just get it over with.

"Eds! I'm waiting!" He said.

Eddie shut his eyes tight and carelessly threw a punch right into Richie's face.

"Ow!" Richie winced and brought his hand to his nose.

"I thought you said I couldn't hurt you!" Eddie said. Eyes still closed, scared to see the damage he did.

"You can through a hard punch!" Richie exclaimed before he grabbed a tissue and brought it to his nose. Eddie opened his eyes and looked at Richie in shock. He couldn't believe what he just did.

"Are you okay Richie?" Eddie looked at him concerned.

"I'm alright," He winced as he cleaned up his face. "Just a bloody nose."

Eddie looks down at his bloody hands,

"What are we going to do?" Richie looks at him,

"The question is "what aren't we going to do?"


	2. 2.

It has been a few days since the birthday party fiasco. Richie has been trying to avoid the losers for a while now, he was afraid Eddie told them his secret. Richie was walking downtown passed the 7/11 he robbed a couple weeks ago. He put his hood up and hoped they didn't catch his face. Suddenly he was grabbed by the arm and took into the alley nearby.

"W-What the hell is going on!" Richie pulled his hood off with his spare hand and looked around. The man let go of Richie's arm.

"Where is my money Tozier?" The man's voice got louder as Richie looked up at him.

"I said I would get it by next month Bowers-" Richie said before getting a fist to the face. He put his hand to his face before pushing Henry backward.

"You are so going to get it you little bitch!" Henry regained his balance before charging at Richie and slamming him against the wall. Richie groaned out in pain before punching blindly at Henry. 

Henry stood up and pulled out a pocket knife. Richie eyes widened as he tried to run away. Henry pinned him against the wall.

"I will give you a month," Henry said softly as he opened the knife and ran it across Richie's cheek. Richie winced as the small, but deep, cut was made. He pushed Henry off of him.

"If I don't get my money in a month you will get it," Henry put his pocket knife away.

"What about my weed?" Richie asked as he took his jacket off and tryed to clean himself up.

"This is your last bag before I cut you off," Henry tossed him the bag. "You hear?"

Richie nodded and picked up the bag off the floor. Henry started to walk away as Richie sat on the ground. He put the weed in his lap as he picked up his phone. Dialed the number for Beverly and asked her to pick him up.

Richie sat on the couch with his jacket on his face for almost half an hour before he saw a car pull up. Beverly got out of the car and saw Richie. She ran over to him.

"Richie!" She hugged him tightly. "What happened? Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Just take me home?" He said softly, "I'll explain in the car." Richie got up and Beverly helped him into the car. Beverly got into the driver's seat and drove to Richie's house.

Richie was tired, but he tried his best and explained the situation with Henry and how he got hurt.

"So let me get this straight," She looked at Richie then back at the road.

"Henry Bowers is your drug dealer?" She asked.

"I don't give a crap if you do drugs Richie," she sighed. "Just not with Henry fucking Bowers!"

Beverly pulled into to Richie's driveway and got out of the car. She helped Richie out of the car and into the house. She sat him on the couch. Just as she was about to leave Richie spoke up.

"Please don't go," he cried out. "I don't want to be alone, maybe we can share some weed?" He smiled and held up the bag.

Beverly chuckled and walked back to kiss his forehead.

"Anything for you my dear." She said, jokingly.

Beverly found a first aid kit in the bathroom and walked back over to the couch. Richie was rolling up some joints for them. Beverly pulled out some alcohol wipes and cleaned up his face wound. Richie gasped.

"Carful Bev! It's fucking raw!" He put the joint in his mouth and lit it. Richie handed Beverly her joint and once she put it in her mouth he lit it for her.

"I love hearing you in pain!" She then did the worst evil laugh Richie has ever heard.

"Oh yeah laugh it up! I can make you look just like this. Just you watch!" He said. Beverly raised her eyebrow as she continued to clean up Richie. Bev pulled the joint from her lips and blew out a puff of smoke.

"Oh I bet you can. What does the other guy look like?" She joked.

"He looks ten times worse Bev! I swear!" Richie chuckled as a bandaid was placed on his face.

After Richie was 99% cleaned up he put his new viynl on his record player and pressed play. He hummed along to the song and sat back down on the couch. He took the roll out of his mouth and blew out another puff of smoke.   
Richie looked over at Beverly and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Beverly blew out a puff of smoke.

"Just you being here." He said softly. "I have never seen you away from Ben ever since you two got together, I'm surprised." He smiled

"Maybe it's because I love you Tozier," She looked at Richie with a smile. "I've always seen you as a younger brother."

"Hey! Younger by a few months I may add!" He said sternly. Beverly lightly punched his arm.

"Still older asshole!" She put out her join and put it in the ash trash. Richie followed after.

"Can I stay the night?" Beverly asked. "My dad is having a rough day and I do not want to go back.." she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Casa de Tozier is always open Bev!" He chuckled and got up to get a blanket. Richie walked back and tossed the blanket on Beverly's head. Bev rolled her eyes and set up the couch she was sleeping on.

Richie moves the coffee table and laid out his sleeping bag. He walked over and took the viynl off the record player and put it away. Richie his the weed under the couch and got into the sleeping bag.

"Well sweet dreams Prince Charming," Beverly blew a kiss at Richie and pulled the blanked over her shoulders. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Richie chuckled at the joke and removed his glasses, he put them on the table near by and laid down. He pulled the sleeping bag over his shoulders and fell asleep.


	3. 3.

10 am

Monday, a day Richie dreaded. He hated school just as much as an other teenager theses days but Monday was different. He didn't want to face Dr. K about his face. Richie could hear it now, Eddie going on and on about how much of an idiot Richie was. He turned over and looked over at the couch, Beverly was no where to be seen. Richie quickly sat up. What if she left without saying goodbye? Did she change her mind and suddenly hate Richie? He got nervous so he got out of the sleeping bag and put it away. 

Beverly walked out of the bathroom from down the hall. She had a tooth brush in her mouth as she waved. Bev walked back into the bathroom and finished brushing her teeth. Richie checked the clock as he passed by on the way to his room. 10 AM. They where late for school! Rich wasn't worried but he feared Bev might be.

"It's 10 am!" He yelled from his room as he got dressed. Beverly sighed heavily.

"Hurry the fuck up then idiot!" She yelled back before she put her shoes on. Richie hurried as fast as he could, he put some random pants on and followed Bev as she walked to her car. The two got into the car and Beverly drove off. A few minutes later Bev pulled into the parking lot. Richie got out of the car and ran over to hold the door open for Beverly. 

"Oh! What a gentleman!" Bev chuckled and grabbed their bags from the back seat. She handed Rich his bag and he took it from her. 

"I'll see you at lunch?" Rich asked as he started to slowly walk away.

"Totally. Now get to class!" She blew him a kiss before running off to class. Richie walked to third period, he missed first and second. He got to his U.S. history class just in time. Richie took his seat next to Eddie but tried his best to ignore him. 

"Richie? Is there something wrong?" Eddie tapped Richie's shoulder. Richie never usually ignored Eds, he loved their conversations. 

"Just leave me alone-" Richie turns around and carefully swats his hand away. Eddie looked at Richie in shock. Richie had a huge band aid on face and a black eye. He got nervous and took a big gulp before he asked his next question.

"W-Who hurt you?" Eddie raised his hand up to Richie's cheek. He rubbed his hand across the band aid. Richie pushed his hand away, a bit more aggressively this time. 

"Henry bowers," He mumbled softly. "But it's no big deal! Don't worry about me!" 

"Henry?" Eddie thought he heard him wrong, well that's what he hoped anyways. Richie rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah that's what I said!" Richie got angry, he wanted Eddie to just drop it. He felt bad when Eddie worried about it. 

"Well you seem okay now right?" Eddie chuckled, nervously. "As long as you're okay right?" Eddie said. "I don't want you to keep doing this Rich, but I can't control your actions right?" 

Richie nodded, "Look I wanted my weed and Henry wouldn't give it to me so I beat his ass." 

"It looks like he beat your ass," Eddie looked at him confused. 

"Fine I said I was going to pay and I didn't so, yeah he beat my ass." Richie gestured to his face. "But I got my weed and that's all that matters right?" He laughed a bit as the bell rang. Richie got up and packed his things in his bag.

"Join me and Bev for lunch Eds?" Richie swung his backpack on his back as Eddie nodded. The two walked to the cafeteria and got their food. Richie looked around for Beverly for a few seconds before finding her. Eddie was then pulled by the arm as Richie sat down next to Beverly. 

"Hey! I didn't know Eddie would be joining us," Bev smiled. "Glad to have you!" Beverly said. Eddie chuckled before a piece of fruit was chucked at him, he dogged and looked around at the culprit. He couldn't tell who did it but he heard a group of boys laughing. 

"What the hell?' Richie stood up. "Who the fuck threw that at my friend!" Richie spoke loudly.

"Richie sit down!" Eddie's face turned red and he tried to pull Richie down, no luck. Richie heard a chuckle from a group of boys and walked their way. Richie stood next to the table of boys.

"Was it one of you assholes who threw the orange at my friend?" Richie looked at the group, furious. Patrick Hockstetter got up and looked down at Richie.

"What did you say f*ggot?" Patrick crossed his arms. "Trying to protect your little girly boyfriend there?" he pushed Richie. Richie stepped backwards, his face felt hot and he got the urge to do some awful. He was fuming, he wanted to just kill Hockstetter right then and there but he didn't. Richie didn't want to get expelled. Or worse, put in jail. Instead he charged head first into Patrick's stomach.

Richie grabbed Patrick's stomach and the both of them fell to the ground. Richie sat up on Patrick's chest and started punching him in the face. He couldn't tell where or how hard he was punching, he couldn't stop. He felt powerful. He felt the adrenaline rush in his face before he felt one hard blow to his face as he fell backwards. 

Richie tried to sit up again but he was held to the ground by some taller teenagers. He moved around and tried to kick and punch his way out, but he was stuck. Richie then felt a stabbing pain in his lower hip. The world went dark and Richie's body went limp. He passed out from the pain. 

Beverly and Richie looked over at Richie, as much as they could. There was a huge group crowding the fight so they couldn't see much, but what they did see they did not enjoy. Eddie screamed out before covering his mouth. Beverly wrapped her arms around Eddie's waist, trying to keep him away from the fight. 

Eddie eventually quit fighting Beverly and covered his eyes. Eddie started bawling. Beverly looked at him with a sad smile.

"Everything will be okay, I promise." Beverly said to Eddie as she gave him a big hug. She may have lied to Eddie about that last part. She doesn't know if things will be okay. They just have to hope and pray Richie didn't do anything completely stupid again.


	4. 4.

4 pm

Richie woke up. He slowly sat up and looked around, shocked. He moved his arm in shock but stopped when he couldn't move his arm. Something was attached to his arm. There was a needle in his hand? Richie was confused. He soon realized where he was

Eddie runs through the door, wearing a mask he brought from home. As Eddie saw Richie he began to tear up. He looked at the monitor, Richie looked as if we was doing okay. Richie brought up his free hand and reached for Eddie's face. Eddie stopped him and held Richie's hand with his gloved hand. 

"Rich," Eddie looked him in the eyes. "You are beginning to scare the crap out of me.." Eddie said, his voice mumbled from his mask. 

"I'm sorry," Richie responded. He locked his fingers together with Eddie's. "I was trying to protect you, I don't want people to fucking throw fruit at you!" 

"I understand that, thank you." Eddie sighed. "But please don't almost get killed again." Richie nodded 

"How are you feeling?" Eddie said. "Need anything, I can go get you some food!" Eddie rambled on a list of things he could do for Richie.

"I'm okay Eds, you don't need to be Dr. K all the time." Richie put his glasses on and looked at Eddie. Eddie removed his hand from Richie's and sat in the chair nearby. 

"I don't know what I will do with you Richie Tozier," Eddie crossed his arms as Richie looked over at him. "You keep getting into near death situations and I don't know if my heart can handle it!" Eddie said loudly, not trying to wake anyone. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Richie asked, confused.

"You should know what it means asshole!" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Well if you can't tell I am on a lot of pain meds spaghetti man," Richie was annoyed, why was Eddie avoiding telling him what was wrong?

"I love you Rich, but I don't know if I want to get involved with you."

"Involved with me?" Richie was getting upset

"Look Eddie I told you before," He sat up more and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't want to hurt you or any of the losers, I love you guys."

"How do I know that?" Eddie asked. "You almost killed Patrick, I'm scared." Eddie started to tear up.

"I don't want to be hurt!" Eddie gulped, trying not to cry.

"What do I have to do to prove that I won't hurt you?" Richie loved Eddie, he was sure he didn't want to hurt Eddie. 

12 pm

Now it's a couple days after Richie got let out of the hospital. He hasn't seen any of his friends since his visit with Eddie. He decided to try and prove his love to Eddie. Richie got up out of bed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He sat on his desk and wrote a note. 

Dear Eddie, 

I love you lots and lots. Here is a list of things of you that I want to protect:

1\. Your hair

2\. How much you love to doctor people

3\. Your short shorts

4\. your ramblings

5\. The way you get scared and still concur through

6\. your smile

The list went on and on. Richie was proud of the love note he made and folded the note. He placed the note in a envelope and licked it shut. He wrote "Eddie spaghetti <3" on the font and smiled. Now just to visit the boy, the scary part. Richie didn't want to make things even more awkward for the two but he felt like it should be done. He set the note down and got dressed. Richie put on a nice floral button up and some ripped jeans. He put on his converse and headed out the door. 

He lived about 10 minutes from Eddie so he just walked. During the walk he practiced what he was going to say to Eddie. 

"Hey Eddie, I want to protect you!" no, no, that sounds possessive. "About earlier, here is the list of reasons why I won't hurt you." perfect. He soon got to Eddie's house. Richie knocked on the door and a lady opened it. 

"Hello Mrs K, is Eddie home?" Richie asked. 

"Yes, upstairs in his room." She said. "Eddie bear Richie is here for you!"

Richie nodded and walked upstairs and into Eddie's room. Richie smiled and handed him the note.

"This is a sorry note for my whole life basically." Richie rubbed the back of his head as Eddie grabbed the note. He opened the envelope and began to read the note. As he came to the end of the list he began to cry. Eddie whipped his tears.

"I don't know what I will do with you Richie Tozier," Eddie repeated his sentence from the other day. This time more loving.


	5. 5.

"So Eds," Richie blushed a bit. "Does this mean you will date me now?" 

Eddie sits down on his bed and looks at the note. "Rich, I-"

"What? Are you telling me no?" Richie got mad. "What do I have to do? I tried my fucking best!"

"Richie, I was going to say that I don't understand how we are going to work." Eddie pats the side of the bed, wanting Richie to sit. Richie sat on the edge of the bed. 

"We will work, why won't we?" Richie looked at the smaller boy.

"Because you hurt people, and I don't want to be your doctor." Eddie wanted to be able to love Richie but didn't want to get caught up in his charades. Richie sighed and turned to Eddie. He softly kissed his lips. Eddie gasped before settling into the kiss. They both pulled away after a few minutes. Eddie's eyes where still in shock. He was a mess. 

"Rich.." Eddie couldn't get out a word. He was too love struck.

"Eds.." Richie copied Eddie with a smile. "Does this mean we are together now?"

"Yes," Eddie smiles "But I'm still not sure if I want to be involved with the whole crime thing you do.."

Richie nodded. "I will totally keep that to myself for now." They both smiled and hugged each other, this was the best day of Richie's life.

1999

Richie and Eddie have been together for almost a year now. Richie never brought up his way of crimes and Eddie didn't mind. They spent every day together, except for Sundays. They both needed a day away from each other. That's healthy right? I t was summer, July to be exact. They decided to spend a month away from each other. Only talking via text. Mostly because Eddie's mom wanted to spend the summer in Hawaii with family. Also because they needed a break. Not a breakup but its nice to not see your partner all the time. 

Now a week before summer ended and Eddie had just gotten back to Derry. While Sonia was driving home Eddie saw police cars outside the arcade. Not the usual one cop car but at least four of them. Odd. 

"Mom?" Eddie looked at his mom then back at the arcade before they drove passed. "Do you know why there are cop cars outside the arcade?"

"Eh, probably just another teen fight. It happens all the time." Sonia said, never taking her eyes off the road. They soon got home and Eddie helped bring his bags in the house. After unpacking they both sat down to watch the news. Eddie never really enjoyed the news but his mother did, and he wanted to do anything to make his mother happy. 

The tv showed a reporter outside the arcade, Eddie was on the edge of his seat. He wondered what happened there, even if it was just a stupid fight. The lady told the camera that there was a murder at the arcade. Eddie went pale. Sonia gasped before shaking her head.

"Poor poor child.." Sonia sighed as the tv panned over to a handcuffed teenage boy that had his face blurred out. Eddie was shocked. Derry might of been a kind of bad town with all the homophobic fights and shit but he never thought it would of been this far. 

"17 year old Victor Criss has been murdered in a knife fight here at the arcade." The reporter spoke. "The fight seemed to take place at 12 am last night." 

Eddie felt a little on edge. Richie hung out at the arcade frequently. Eddie knew it wasn't Richie but he still wanted to make sure he was okay. Eddie ran upstairs and grabbed his phone. He dialed Richie's number and sat there for a moment while the phone rang. His heart raced. 

"Nothing is wrong Eddie he is okay!" He whispered to himself. 

"Sorry, the number you dialed is not available. Please call back later." Eddie sighed and called Richie's parents. He sat there again. This time the phone picked up.

"Mrs Tozier speaking. Who may this be?" Her voice seemed to be on edge and sad. 

"This is Eddie Kasbrack Miss, is Richie there?" Eddie asked

"I-" she sighed "Richie is not there Eddie," She held back her tears "I'm sorry but Richie is in prison.." 

Eddie dropped the phone. He couldn't move. Richie couldn't of murdered Victor right? He's just there for questioning I bet. That's it! Soon the other line went flat. Eddie began to cry. He wanted to expect the best for Richie but the pieces where coming together. It was Richie on tv his face was blurred but Eddie realized the outfit was Rich. 

No, no no no no. It fucking can't be Richie. Eddie took a deep breath and picked up the phone and hung it up. He walked into the bathroom and decided to take a shower. He undressed and turned on the shower water. He made the water the hottest he could handle. Eddie began to cry, luckily the water drowned out his sobs. Maybe it was the plane or Rich but his head was clouded and all over the place. 

Guilty until proven innocent right? He thought. Eddie stood under the water for what seemed like forever. He felt safe under the hot water. 

Did I get myself wrapped up in someone bad? Eddie continued to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

Eddie has stayed home for a few days since the phone call with Mrs Tozier. Not that he was going anywhere. It was still summer after all. He was worried for Richie. Everyday he sat near his phone. Or went into a room with a phone. Sonia was getting nervous for her boy. She wanted him to hang out with his other friends but all he wanted to do was wait for Richie.

"Eddie!" Sonia called. "Lunch time!" She waited a few moments for a response. Nothing. She walked to the end of the stairs and called out for him again

"Eddie! Get your ass down here!" Sonia yelled. She sighed after no response. Sonia walked up the stairs and in knocked on Eddie's door.

"Eddie bear, you have to eat at some point." Again no reply. She opened the door and saw Eddie laying in bed, sulking. She walked over and sat at the end of his bed.

"Oh Eddie," she rubbed his back. "Why don't we call up Bill and you go hang out with him? Hm?" She said "I think you should get out of the house!"

"No.." Eddie mumbled

"Finally some words. I thought you lost your voice." Sonia joked. "Come on. I didn't ask I said." She picked up the phone and handed it to Eddie. He sat up and grabbed the phone.

"I don't want to." He spoke. "What if Richie calls and uses his one phone call! Mom!" Eddie was getting nervous.

"Look. Bill has a phone too," Sonia said "He can call you there."

Eddie sighed and dialed Bill. The phone rang for a few minutes. After a while someone picked up.

"H-hello?" Bill spoke

"Hi, it's Eddie." Eddie said softly

"Oh Eddie!" Bill perked up. "W-What's up?"

"Just wondering if we could hang out. I have somethings to tell you about Richie."

"Did you guys b-break up?" Bill asked, kind of nervous.

"No! Uh something else happened." Eddie said "I'll be over soon."

1 pm

Sonia drove off as Eddie walked up to the Bill's door. As soon as he was about to knock on the door Bill opened the door and Eddie walked in the house. 

"Eds! I have so many things t-to tell you!" Bill was excited. Eddie sighed and sat on the couch. 

"Richie is in prison!" Eddie said. He covered his mouth and cried. Bill ran over and hugged Eddie tightly. 

"Stupid a-asshole," Bill pulled away from Eddie after a while.

"I saw the news, I suspected that it was him." Bill sighed. "I fucking knew he would o-of done something like this." Bill choked by his tears. Eddie looked up at him, he continued to cry. 

"I don't know what to do." Eddie hugged his knees. "Anyways what where you going to tell me?"

"oh, me and Stan are together." Bill looked down. "T-That's all."

"That's it?" Eddie was happy for them, really! But not sure how it would effect their friendship. 

Bill looked down, too scared to say another word. "S-" Bill closed his mouth before he could finish the sentence. 

"Just please don't hurt Stan alright?" Eddie joked. "I have faith that this relationship is going to be great. I'm proud of you guys."

"Yeah w-we have actually been dating for a while now." Bill said. "Stan wanted to keep it a secret for a while, and maybe something else." He muttered the last part. 

"huh?" Eddie asked "Keeping something else a secret?" 

Bill looked down, he was terrified to tell Eddie. 

"You can tell me Bill, I won't bite." He chuckled. "Unless you want me to."

"Stan and I have been dating f-for 6 months and he is p-pregnant." Bill kept looking down while he spoke. He couldn't face Eddie.

"What?" Eddie didn't know how to react. He was scared, upset, sad, but most of all happy for them.

"How long?" Eddie asked

"hm?" Bill replied

"How long as Stan been pregnant for? Or is this brand new?" He asked. "Is it still early enough to abort it if you want to?"

Bill's eyes shot up

"Eddie! This is our baby and we are not going to abort them!"

"I understand but you guys are only 16!"

"Stan is a m-month or so pregnant." Bill said. Eddie sighed.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted." Eddie said. "I'm really happy for you both but I'm also terrified for you guys." He said.

"Being 16 and pregnant, and Stan being Transgender!" Eddie looked at Bill. "I'm scared something bad is going to happen because of these factors, I want the best for you both." Both boys smiled.

"Eddie I appreciate that really," Bill said. "But this is my relationship not yours, you need to focus on your bad token." Bill crossed his arms. "W-What are you going to do with Richie?"

"I think I want to see him." Eddie said, nervously.


	7. 7.

Trigger warning -knifes/murder   
Eddie decided to go visit Richie the next day so that is what he did. Once he got to the prison he sat at a table. The table reminded him of the cafeteria at school. Soon Richie walked out in a orangish outfit. They ran over and gay each other the biggest hug.

"No touching!" The guard yelled. The boys quickly sat down. "Eddie! Tell me all about you! I missed you!" Richie said.

"Well I went to Hawaii, Bill and Stan are together and pregnant, I found out you went to prison and cried, I-" Richie cut him off

"Bill got Stan pregnant?" Richie growled. "I am going to kill him!" He said

"Richie no!" You can't do that." Eddie said. "I want you to get out of here. Not end up back in here."

"I have an idea. Of how we can see each other." Eddie looked at Richie, puzzled. "Kill your mother.." Richie whispered.

"Because it's either you do that and join me or we wait until I get out." He said "If they even let me out" Richie added.

Eddie sighed. "I can't just kill my mother. You know how much she means to me." Richie nodded "give me a minute." Eddie nodded as Richie got up. He could hear Richie say something to the guard but he was too nervous to look over. Prisons gave Eddie goosebumps.

From the look on Richie's face he assumed he bribed him. Richie held out his hand. Eddie grabbed his hand and stood up. Richie held Eddie's sides and began to sway to imaginary music. "Miss this?" Richie said. Eddie chuckled. Richie put his hand on Eddie's chin.

"I missed you baby" he smiled and kissed Eddie. Eddie felt Richie pull him over the the wall. He was then pinned against the wall. Eddie wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck as the man kissed his neck.

Eddie would never admit what he just did in a nasty prison. But nonetheless, he was glad he did it. Once Eddie left the prison his mind was all over the place. He walked into the house and put his jacket in the coat closet.

"Oh Eddie bear!" Sonia rushed over. "How was Richie? I hope prison is helping him greatly!" Eddie ran to the stairs, nervous.

"Is there something wrong Eddie?" Sonia looked at him. "Oh nothing Ma! Just had a long day is all! Goodnight" he ran up the stairs. He ran into his room and slammed the door. Eddie laid in bed and screamed into his pillow. His mind was running a mile a minute. So many thoughts and questions at once.

What if I runaway. Yes that's it. Run away from my mother, Richie, Stan, Bill, my mind. Everyone. And that's what Eddie decided to do. He waited until his mother went to bed. Once she was up the stairs and fast asleep he decided to pack a bag.

He packed clothes, a first aid kit, his inhaler, snacks, money, and other important items a kid his age would need while running away. He quietly, but quickly, ran downstairs and put his backpack by the door. He then walked into the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife he could find.

His mind and body weren't connected. His mind said "Eddie what are you doing!" But his body kept going. Like he was possessed or something. He walked to the end of the stairs and took a deep breath. He walked up the stairs and stopped at the threshold of his mothers room. She was fast asleep. He gulped as he walked and stood right next to her bed.

He kissed her head. "Forgive me Mommy.." Eddie said before stabbing her quickly. He heard his mother scream. "Eddie!!" He quickly stabbed her multiple times again. She became quiet quickly. All Eddie could hear in his mind was her screams. Replaying over and over.

Eddie dropped the knife and backed up. He ran into the bathroom and tried as hard as he could to get the blood off his hands. His mothers blood. He was crying, maybe slightly because the blood was painful to take off with the rag. Once he got as much off as he could he ran down stairs.

He grabbed a coat and put it on. Eddie put his backpack on and ran out the door. Not really sure to where we was running but he couldn't stop even if he tried.


	8. 8.

A bit of a filler chapter. Taking a break from Reddie.

After Eddie left BIll's, Bill decided to visit Stan. He grabbed a bag with some clothes, just in case he stayed the night. He also packed a few cards games for them to do, not sure what the day would bring them. 

Bill got into his car and put his bag in the back. He got into the drivers side and drove off. As he drove he thought about what him and Stan would do. He got all giggly. Bill parked in the driveway an got out of the car. Bill grabbed his bag from the back and walked up to the door. Before he got to knock on the door Stan opened the door with the biggest smile.

"Finally you get here!" Stan chuckled. Bill laughed back and walked into the house. 

"I d-don't want to get you worked up but Richie is in prison." Bill told his lover. 

"Ah, shit" Stan walked with Bill to his room. Bill put his bag on Stan's bed.

"How is Eddie taking this?" Stan asked. 

"Not very well, but he went to go see Richie so I assume better than he was." Bill replied. 

Bill sighed. It was a bit stressful to see your best friend so upset. But Bill was glad to be with his family. Or his soon to be family that is. Bill wasn't sure how his life was going to go after the baby was born but he hoped they had their life figured out by then. 

"I want to get a job.." Stan said abruptly. 

"Love, you are with child," Bill looked up at Stan.

"I'm only a month pregnant," Stan said. "I can work until I have to go on maternity leave right?I just want us to have some extra money laying around for emergencies."

Bill smiled and wrapped his arm around Stan. 

"I have a pretty okay job, and my parents said they could help us with anything we need!" Bill got excited. 

"Maybe uncle Georgie would be able to give up his baby things, I can ask him!"

Stan hugged Bill tightly. "I love you and uncle Georgie!" Stan chuckled.

Stan and Bill have talked about living with Stan's family since Bill's parents had Georgie still living with them. Stan's family wasn't too happy with the whole pregnancy ordeal but they soon enough came around. The next few days the couple spend their days taking Georgie's old baby things to Stan's house. They set up the crib in Stan's room. It wasn't the perfect living arrangements but for the time being Bill couldn't see himself living at any other place. After getting the crib set up Stan sat on the bed and gave out a tired sigh.

"You alright b-babylove?" Bill hands Stan a water. Stan grabs the water and takes a sip. 

"I'm alright." He yawned. "Just hardwork and carrying a child is tiring." He smiled, tired.

"You just stay here and r-rest babe!" Bill cleaned up the mess from putting the crib together. He walked to the bathroom and ran a bath. 

"Bill?" Stan chuckled. "You don't need to draw me a bath, I'm alright really!" He chuckled a bit more. 

"W-who said this bath was for you?" Bill joked. 

"Baby, baths are my whole thing," Stan walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Bill. Bill poured the bubble bath into the running water. He smiled at Stan's touch. Once the water got to the perfect height he turned he water off. Bill got undressed and got into the tub. 

"So this bath really isn't for me?" Stan said, messing around. Bill held out his arms like a child. He gave Stan his pouty face. 

"No! Not the puppy eyes!" Stan walked into the bedroom and grabbed a book. He always loved to read in the bath, his guilty pleasure. He came back and undressed. "My kryptonite!" He giggled and got into the bath. Bill pulled him closer as Stan's back touched Bill's chest. Bill wrapped his arms around Stan's waist as he buried his head the back of Stan's neck. He happily sighed, making Stan giggle from Bill's breath. Stan opened his book and began reading his bird book out loud. 

"The average man would need to eat around 285 pounds of meat per day if they had the metabolism of a hummingbird." Stan said. Bill gasped

"Oh r-really?" He said, messing with Stan. Stan playfully elbowed Bill as they both laughed. 

The couple was having a great time. Starting the day working on getting their future worked out and ending it in the tub? Perfect day for Stan and Bill.

Just perfect. 

Hi this a bit short but someone wanted some more of Stenbrough so I brought them back for a filler!


	9. 9.

2 am

Eddie ran until he legs gave out. He stopped once he got to Beverly's house. The only person  
he thought would be awake. He knocked on the door. No response. He knocked harder and louder. "Beverly!" He screamed. Soon Beverly opened the door. She tied her robe around herself.

"Eddie, it's 2 in the morning!" Eddie walked into the house. He was pale and scared.

"Eds, Ben is over and I-" she cut herself off.

"What's going on?" She asked him.

"I-I can't" Eddie began to tear up. He was sweaty from running. He couldn't confess. Just thinking about what he did sounded wrong. Horrible in fact.

"My mother.." Eddie mumbled. He looked down at the ground.

"Oh! Did she have another heart attack? Or something else she made up?" Beverly asked

"No-" Eddie cried. "I k-killed her." Eddie sat on the couch and hugged his knees.

"What!?" Beverly looked at him "Why? Eddie oh my god." She put her hand on her head. She was in utter shock, not fully understanding what was going on.

"Richie said we could be together if we could, somehow." He put his head in his knees. "So fucking stupid of me. I shouldn't of done that." He cried out. "But I felt like my love for Richie was being taken over and I just had to!" He said.

"I understand. Love can make you do crazy things." She rubbed his back "that being said," she spoke. "What you did was never going to be okay." She sighed "look Eddie, I love you. But you did murder someone." She pulled her hand away from his back.

"Bev," he turned to face her. "I just need to be with Richie. He's everything I ever wanted. You know?" He said. "You have Ben! Don't you feel the same way with him?" Beverly teared up.

"Eddie you fucking killed someone!" She pushed Eddie slightly. "I know you love Richie but you two are insane!"

"Bev look, Rich got messed up by pennywise" Eddie put his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly. "He may be a bit messed up but he's okay!" Beverly pushed him off of her.

"You need to leave. Now!" Beverly screamed.

"Bev! You have to listen to me." Eddie spoke. "I need you to help me. I want to bail Richie out of prison!" Beverly laughed.

"He murdered someone Eds, I'm not helping bail him out of prison." Eddie groaned.

"Fine, then can you help me? I need some place to live. As I left my home." He put on a puppy dog face. 

"Fine. How much do you need?"

"$200,000" Beverly sighed and walked over to a drawer her of her fathers. She pulled out a check he had made for $200,00 "Here." She handed him the check.

Eddie grabbed the check. He kissed the check.

"Thank god!" He hugged Beverly and left. Beverly was a bit unsure of what happened but she went back to bed anyways. Eddie ran and tried to find a place to stay for the night. He found an abandoned house. Neibolt house. Pennywise was dead so he felt safe in the house. Well safe away from pennywise. 

He found a spot and brushed away the dirty and cobwebs. He laid down some old newspaper he found. He set his backpack down and curlled up into a ball. He cried and cried. He was going mad. Not really sure what was reality and what was fake. He cried and cried some more before he eventually fell asleep.


	10. 10.

The next day Eddie woke up. He was repulsed that he slept in this house, but he had to do it. Eddie heard something vibrating in his bag. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out his phone. It was Mike. Why was Mike calling at like 8 am? 

"Hello?" He answered the phone.

"Hey! Uh you need to come get your child." Mike slightly chuckled

"Child?" Eddie asked.

"My bad, Richie.." He said

"Richie? What the fuck?" He screamed. "He got out of prison?" 

"Yeah, he said that he went to your place and no one was home so he came here." Eddie sat up.

"How did he-" Eddie got cut off

"Eds!" Richie was now on the phone.

"Rich, love.." Eddie sighed. He was a bit nervous to talk to Richie. He wanted to go see him. But then again he wanted to stay far away from Richie. He was conflicted. 

"How the hell did you get out?" Eddie asked

"That doesn't matter. We can finally run away and get out of Derry." Richie smiled brightly.

"O-Oh uh okay." Eddie said. "Look, let me clean up then meet me at the quarry okay?"

Richie smiled bigger than he did before. He finally got to see Eddie. He wanted to give them the most perfect date ever. Eddie found someway to rinse his face off at a gas station restroom and he walked over to the quarry. Once he got closer to the quarry he heard some music.

"Eddie my love~"

His name was in the song? Eddie shrugged off that question for later. He pushed through a bush before walking towards Richie.

"Eddie baby!" Richie held his arms out. Eddie was scared. He nervously walked over to Richie and gave him a big hug. He wasn't sure what to say but he was kind of glad to see Richie. He truly loved Rich but wasn't sure what to say or even do. 

"Can we talk?" Richie turned off the music. "I need to tell you what happened at the arcade." Eddie looked up at the taller male as Richie sat down. Eddie sat down next to him. "I didn't murder Victor" Richie began to sob. 

"You can't just murder someone accidentally!" Eddie got upset.

"I-" Richie stuttered. He couldn't form words properly. "I was ganged up by Henry and his gang and I tried to run away Henry got so aggressive and angry." Richie began to cry. Eddie gave him a hug.

"Do you want to continue?" Eddie said. Richie nodded and wiped his tears. 

"Henry got angry at Victor for not doing what he told him," Richie sighed.

"I was framed!" Richie said. Eddie gasped. He was framed? This changes a lot. Instead of feeling confused on if he wanted to stay with Richie, he at least knew that he wanted to hear him out. Again, innocent until proven guilty. 

"Henry killed him and ran before the cops got there, I tried to run but the cops caught me."

"Why didn't you just say you didn't do it?" Eddie asked 

"I tried but they didn't believe me." Richie continued to cry. "You have to believe me Eddie! We can even go find Henry and ask him about it!" Eddie kissed Richie's cheek.

"You should of told me this from the start. I do believe you, I do baby." 

Baby

Richie felt safe when he heard that word. He finally felt like his life was coming together. The rain after the storm. Richie turned over and kissed Eddie. Eddie chuckled against is lips as he laid back. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist. They made out for a while before Eddie pushed him away and sat up. 

"Oh my god." Eddie said.

"What? Did I do something? Did I turn you off? Look, I'm sorry!" Richie rambled. 

"No I just got caught up in the moment and forgot.." Eddie spoke.

"What? Forgot to keep going?" Richie smirked and pulled Eddie close. He kissed his neck. 

"No, Rich.." Eddie bit his lip and put his hand on Richie's head.

"I killed my mother like you told me to.." Eddie said. Richie pulled away and looked at Eddie.

"What?" Richie hit himself in the head. "Stupid fucking idiot!" He told himself. 

"Look, I should of thought of what I said before I said it." He said. "I just wanted you to be with me, I got caught up in love I guess? I know that's not an excuse." Richie sighed. 

"I get it, I didn't think before I killed her either." Eddie said. "I thought once I did then, boom, Richie Tozier appears in front of me and we get married, happily ever after, ya know?" Eddie shook his head. 

"That was stupid." Richie said. 

"Thanks a lot dipshit," Eddie replied. "I didn't know it was fucking stupid!" 

"But this means we really should leave Derry!" Richie said. "Look we can restart in a whole new city! Or even a new state or country!" Eddie put his hand on his forehead.

"I really don't have any other options do I?" Eddie asked.


	11. 11.

8am

Eddie finally went back to his house and packed up. He was so fucking terrified to go back to the house but he had to pack up. He packed a huge bag and met back up with Richie at the quarry. Richie was there with a bag as well. Richie snuck into his house when he knew his parents were out. Richie was sitting in the grass waiting for Eddie. He saw Eddie and got up.

"Ready to go sunshine?" Richie picked up his bag and wrapped his arm around Eddie's shoulder. 

"Where are we going?" Eddie asked.

"I'm not sure, just keep going until we leave the border of Maine." Eddie sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy but he had Richie. They could get through this together. They linked their fingers together and began walking. Not sure where but they walked together. Always going to be together. 

12 pm

Richie and Eddie have been walking for a while. They where in the middle of no where. They walked for a couple more miles until they stopped at a gas station. Richie sat down at a bench and groaned. 

"Oh such a baby!" Eddie chuckled. His feet where in pain too, he was just messing. Eddie walked into the gas station and looked around. He grabbed a few snacks, drinks, and other necessities they might of needed. Eddie walked up to the counter and payed for the items. He also bought a pack of cigarettes. He walked outside to the bench Richie was at and handed him some food. He opened the cigarettes and offered one to Richie. He took one. 

They sat there for a few minutes. They both smoked and ate snacks together. Eddie laid his head on Richie's shoulder. He blew out a puff of smoke. 

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"Well you have some money right?" Richie responded.

"Yeah! We could find a small house together and lay low for a year or to."

Richie smiled and nodded. "Anything for you baby, anything for you." 

3 pm

The couple have found a motel to stay at. They bought a room and got excited to finally find a place to sleep. It was only 3 pm but they where dead tired. They entered the room and Eddie put his bag down. Richie put his bag down and he laid on the bed.

"Fucking hell man!" Richie sighed, happily.

"Comfortable?" Eddie asked.

"For a motel? Hell yeah." Richie smiled. Eddie took his shoes off and laid next to Richie. He laid his head on his chest and they were silent. Within minutes they fell asleep. They had the best sleep of their life. Well of their day. After their 4 hour nap Eddie woke up and went to go take a shower. After walking all day they did get a little smelly. Eddie undressed, turned on the water and got in the shower. Richie woke up and saw that Eddie was not with him. He yawned and turned over, hearing the shower. He smiled and turned on the tv. 

"Hey Eddie! Save some hot water for me!" Richie called out. He heard a chuckle and assumed Eddie was flipping him off. Eddie spend a couple more minutes in the shower before he walked out in a towel. Richie got up and walked over to Eddie. He put his hand on his waist and kissed his neck as he walked into the bathroom. Eddie smiled at his boyfriend and got dressed. Richie wasn't known for being overly clean as Eddie was but he wasn't the mess he was known to be.

He undressed and got in the shower. Eddie was bored, searching through the drawers in the room. He found a pamphlet with some housing options. He found another one with some job applications. A little weird for a motel to have but considering it was the middle of know where he let it go. He assumed people came here because they where homeless right? Richie got out of the shower and got dressed.

"Whatcha looking at love?" Richie sat next to Eddie on the bed.

"Some job applications, I think we should find jobs soon." Richie nodded and looked at the jobs. There where a couple he could probably do. 

"Maybe I could work at burger king?" Richie suggested. 

Eddie smiled and nodded. 

"Not the best job to do but it should be good for now."


	12. 12.

It had been a full day since they found the motel. It was around 12 pm and Richie was out finding a job. Eddie was at the library finding a house. Richie eventually got a job at 7/11 and went to the library to find Eddie. Eddie scrolled through the first housing website he found. Eddie smiled as he felt arms wrapping around his shoulders.

"Babe, have you found a job?" Eddie asked and Richie kissed the top of Eddie's head. He sat in the chair next to Eddie.

"I did, at 7/11." Richie said. "Not the best job but hey, its the only one I found that takes 17 year olds." 

"Well I found a few apartments we can afford with our check." Eddie clicked around on the computer and showed Richie the houses.

"I like this one." Richie pointed to a 1 bed room apartment with a small living room and kitchen. It has a small fireplace in the living room. 

"I think I like it too." Eddie nodded and clicked the apartment. He set up a date for a tour of the place. A few hour later it was time for the tour. They did a couple laps around the place and decided to buy the place. They got everything settled and they bought the apartment. They used the money that Beverly gave Eddie. Within a couple hours everything was settled. Well not exactly. They had to wait a few days to get the keys though. 

Eddie and Richie left the moving agency and walked back to the motel. Eddie walked up the stairs and unlocked the front door. Richie followed behind. Eddie took his shows off by the door and set his keys on the table. Richie walked in and threw his shoes off lazily. Richie took his pants off and laid in bed. They both have had a long day, week, month. Eddie sat on the end of the bed and sighed.

"Is everything okay baby?" 

"No Richie!" Eddie turned to him. "Nothing is going right!" His eyes started to tear up. Richie sat up and kissed Eddie softly. He smiled.

"Look, I know nothing is going right but everything is going to be okay." Richie looked at him. "I promise to make everything perfect for you, I really am trying." Eddie put his hands on Richie's face.

"How about we just be silent for a while. I think we need to calm down." Eddie kissed his lips. Richie pulled him onto his lap. He put his hands on Eddie's waist. Eddie brought his hands down and pulled at Richie's shirt.

4 pm

Eddie woke up from his nap. He smiled as he felt Richie's hands around his waist. He slowly pulled away from Richie, not trying to wake him up. Luckily Richie was a sound sleeper. He pulled the blanket off his body as he got up. He shuddered at the cold air on his body. Eddie put his boxers and pants on. He tried to be as quiet as possible but Richie woke up. 

"Morning handsome." Richie said. He yawned and sat up. He saw that Eddie was getting dressed and got nervous. 

"Are you leaving?" Richie asked.

"No, I was actually going to get some dinner." Eddie put his shirt on. "What do you want?"

"Just a burger king burger I guess." Richie said. Eddie nodded. Eddie took his wallet and left. Richie got up and cleaned him self up in the bathroom. He put his clothes back on and watched tv. He waited for Eddie to get back with his food. About 30 minutes later Eddie came back with burgers for each of them. 

"yes!" Richie called out.

"Oh, excited to see me huh?" Eddie handed him his burger and kissed his partner. Richie playfully pushed him and unwrapped his burger. Eddie sat on the desk next to the bed and unwrapped his burger and began to eat. 

Was this going to be their new norm? Eating cheap burgers in a dirty motel? That does not sound like fun but soon the couple will be living in their new apartment together.


	13. 13.

Eddie cleaned up his meal as he heard a knock on the door. He checked the peephole. He ran into the bathroom and shut and locked the door.

"What the fuck Eds?" Richie walked over to the door and looked out the peephole.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck." he whispered.

"What do we do? Do we confess?" Eddie asked. Richie sighed.

"Stay in the bathroom, please." Richie opened the door. "Hello officer."

"Richard Tozier, you are under arrest for aiding an accomplice." Richie was then handcuffed.

"Wait a minute! I did not!"

"We saw the camera's and checked the Kasbrack household. Sonia was murdered." Richie gasped.

"My wife.." He mumbled.

"Is there anyone else in the room?" Richie shook his head. "Where is Edward?"

"I-I don't know. I haven't seen him since the day in prison." Richie lied. He was trying his best to save his boyfriend's ass. Hoping the cop didn't see through his lies. The police officer was walking Richie out of the motel room as Eddie opened the door.

"Edward Kasbrack on the ground!" The police officer pushed Eddie on the ground and cuffed him. Eddie cried.

"Richie is innocent I tell you! Henry Bowers did it." They where both hulled off into the police car. 

2000

Eddie has been in prison for about a year now. He got put into a different prison than Richie. He hoped one day he would get out and find his lover. Richie was in prison for about 9 months before he went on trial. The trial was a rough and long one but Richie won in the end.

Richie was let out of prison and was back to his normal life. He visited his parents and the losers back home. He moved to a small city just outside Derry, the town of bad luck. He always wished to see Eddie again. His baby.

And so he did. He visited Eddie in prison. But this time it wasn't Richie behind bars. Eddie was waiting for Bev or Stan to visit. They normally visited together. He turned around, shocked.

"Rich?" Eddie ran and hugged him tight. They shared a few kisses.

"I can't fucking believe this!" Eddie cried out.

"You are out of prison?"

"Yeah, my trials all worked out in the end. Henry is in prison for more than murder. Remember the drug deals and shit." Eddie nodded.

"I'm so glad to see you. How are your parents doing?"

"Wonderful. They miss you."

They talked for as long as they could. Catching up with their lives. Eddie knew he wasn't leaving prison anytime soon but he got visits from Richie once a week. Once a week Richie would visit and come be his personal news show. Informing him that Stan and Bill's son took his first steps or that Ben and Beverly were engaged.

Life was moving so fast for Eddie's mind to keep up. Everything seemed perfect, outside of prison. Being behind bars is rough. The abuse from other cell mates is no joke. Eddie kept explaining his new scars to Richie. They both got a kick out of the stories they would tell.

"Make sure to give Mason a hug from his favourite uncle okay?" Eddie smiled.

"I don't think his favourite uncle is a murderer." Richie said.

"Do you think I can meet him one day?" Eddie asked.

"I mean maybe when he's older I'm sure of it."

"I've always wanted kids of my own."

"Yeah, adopting a kid as a felon is impossible."

"But I would never hurt them! Rich," Eddie looked up at Richie.

"Yeah?" Richie looked at the boy.

"Get is the best daughter ever." Eddie said.

"Take care of her while I'm not there." Eddie bawled up.

"Once I get out I want to help you be the best father ever." Richie smiled at that comment.

"But until then," Eddie sniffled.

"Be the best father I can't be."

"Be the best father I can't be."


End file.
